


Ooh Mistletoe

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Malec, ShadowAdvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Magnus is not a fan of the Christian holiday of Christmas. It's so full of families pretending to get along and have fun. It sticks in his craw. Okay so maybe he’s a bit envious and would like a bit of that action for himself.Now he has Alec; his family. Why not go all out and celebrate Christmas this year? There’s only one problem; Alec doesn’t really have a clue about this whole Yuletide thing. Will it be an unmitigated disaster or will the Lightwood-Bane household come up with its own Christmas traditions?





	Ooh Mistletoe

The front door slammed shut and Magnus looked up, a predator, sniffing the air for danger. Lightning-fast footsteps coming down the hall had him lowering his head again, attention back on the potion he was making. 

Benedict Cumberbatch would be arriving to pick it up soon and Magnus did not want to let him down.  Ben had his premier at six, and he was cutting it close already.

“Hi.” warm press of lips on his cheek; Alec was home.

“Hey.”

The room seemed to swirl with light and heat as Alec’s aura surrounded him with pure happiness, his nearness is like a drug more potent than any Magnus has ever tried before.

“What are you doing?”  he asked.

“Potion.”

“Oh...well I’ll leave you to it. Would you like a martini while you work?”

Magnus spared him a glance and a smile, his eyes giving all the answer his boyfriend needed. Alec was getting quite good at mixing cocktails - a tiny twist of guilt hit Magnus at the thought. He hadn’t meant to turn the innocent Shadowhunter into a seasoned drinker, but that’s what seemed to be happening.

The clink of a glass landing on his desk startled the rue out of him. He looked into Alec’s eyes, leaning in to exchange soft kisses.

“Thank you, kind sir,” he said.

The flush of pleasure on Alec’s pale cheeks was all the reward he needed. He picked up the martini and took a sip, grimacing a bit at the strength of it.

“Too much?” Alec asked ever observant and eager to please.

“Just right,” Magnus said and took another sip to prove his point. Alec smiled and Magnus just had to  _ kiss _ him again.

“Now leave me be, Shadowhunter. I need to finish this,” he said sternly, gesturing at his potion. Alec lifted his hands in surrender and backed out of the room. He listened as Alec made his way down the hall, raised the volume of Nina Simone’s voice on the record player before a door shut softly.  He was probably shedding his work clothes, maybe taking a quick shower or a slow bath, probably naked right now, rubbing soap all over his hard muscled body, running Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo through his soft hair, skin glowing with heat as the hot water caressed it. 

Magnus could make him flush with a different kind of heat. 

His foot turned as if to lead him out of the room.

But then he remembered Benedict.  His friend for two centuries now who needed this potion in less than an hour.  After that he could do whatever he wanted to and with Alec. For now, he needed to work.

***

The mall was loud and crowded. Christmas music blared from speakers interspersed around the halls and every floor was decorated with baubles. Magnus usually hated this shit, but this year he was too happy to care. People being happy about a family-oriented holiday was no longer something that filled him with desperate loneliness. He had somebody he could call family now. Well...maybe he’d always had a rudimentary family, and Raphael was good about celebrating holidays adopted by Christianity. 

Still..

The things that got to him were more mundane - pun not intended. Having to make advance bookings in order to guarantee a table at all his favorite restaurants during the holidays.  All the people playing happy families that filled the streets with false cheer and gaily wrapped packages who made him want to slit his throat.

Christmas was a uniquely family-oriented festival and Magnus could not make a family...except  _ now _ he had Alec and they could maybe make this holiday special together.

Alec ducked into Sephora to get some of that Trophy Wife from Fenty Beauty. He also needed to replenish his supply of nail polish. He’d been trying to convince Alec to wear some kohl underneath his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Not every day even. 

Just around the house and maybe to dinner. So far, Alec had resisted his wiles but Magnus knew he could wear him down.

He picked up a string of christmas lights in Walmart, staring at it consideringly. He had yet to decorate his apartment for any holiday; maybe this was the year to start. He put the string of lights in his shopping cart and moved on to Christmas tree baubles. It was all he could do to suppress his embarrassment at his behavior, but that didn’t stop him from picking up a tree-topping angel and putting it in his trolley.

∞

His apartment felt like something had exploded in it when he was done. He’d started out just throwing some decorations on his tree and then a few baubles, before he knew it, he was stringing Christmas lights onto the balcony and hanging mistletoe above every doorway. Everything was twinkling and over the top and suddenly Magnus wasn’t sure about any of it. What was he thinking? Alec was not going to know what to do with all of this.

It was too much.

Before he could snap it all away with his fingers, he heard the front door open and close.

Too late.

Fuck.

“Magnus?” Alec already sounded uncertain. He’d probably caught sight of the wreath on the door.

“Er, in here,” Magnus replied, his voice a bit higher than normal. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and prayed that Alec would assume it was from exertion. Alec walked into the room, Inquiring Face firmly in place.

“What’s happening?”

Magnus smiled sheepishly, gesturing at the riot of color about the room with a wavy flutter of his beringed fingers, “It’s Christmas,” he said.

Alec just frowned.

“Warlocks celebrate Christmas?” he asked voice rising a few octaves in confusion.

“I mean no, not really. But the mundanes make such a big deal about it that one can’t help but notice,” Magnus giggled breathily with nerves. Alec still looked very confused. Magnus turned away, fluttering his hands as he hurried to the drinks cart.

“A cocktail,” he said picking up the glass he had pre-made in anticipation of celebrating the culmination of his Christmas decorating. He’d envisioned them kissing under the mistletoe before curling up on the sofa to make plans for Christmas Day. He saw now how foolish that daydream had been. Alec wouldn't be interested in any of that. Well... _ maybe _ he’d be interested in the kissing and cuddling but probably not the Christmas stuff.

“Magnus…?” Alec said and Magnus could hear what he wasn’t saying.

_ “What’s going on with you?” _

_ “Have you lost your mind?” _

_ “Should I be worried?” _

He turned, blinding smile ready on his face and handed Alec his glass.

“Cheers,” he said clinking his own glass to Alec’s before downing the cocktail.

Alec was a little slower to get with the program but he eventually downed his cocktail too.

“So…” he said on a deep breath, looking around the room, “Christmas?”

Magnus turned away, feeling inexplicably embarrassed, “Like I said, don’t worry abo-”

He was about to walk away when Alec caught hold of his arm, detaining him. He almost swung around with the impact of the abrupt stoppage of his forward motion but corrected his balance in time. Alec’s other arm snaked its way around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Talk to me,” Alec said, his voice low and pleading.

Magnus shrugged, “I just thought that...this year...I could celebrate…”

Alec hesitated, mouth slightly open like he had something to say but didn’t know how, “You mean because...of..us?”

Magnus shrugged again.

“Oh,” Alec said. He didn’t sound like he wanted to laugh or anything so Magnus risked a glance beneath his lashes, studying Alec’s face. He looked thoughtful and kind of dazed but not amused or disgusted by the idea.

“Is that...something you might be interested in?” he asked softly.

Alec shook his head and shrugged at the same time, “I..don’t know. I mean, I might have to work…”

“Of course, it was silly,” Magnus agreed at once.

“But...we could do something later in the day or in the evening if that’s okay?” Alec added.

Magnus tried his best not to beam.

∞

Alec was freaking out. 

He did not know a thing about mundane holidays or what they were about. But he could see that this meant a lot to Magnus so he wanted to live up to his expectations and not disappoint him. He just...didn’t know what to do.

Hell he had no idea which day was Christmas. He dug his phone out as soon as Magnus went to the kitchen and did a google search. Then he set Izzy a text.

**_SOS!!!_ **

In all caps.

She sent back a crying laughing emoji along with,

_ What now? _

He listened for a moment to see if Magnus was coming back before he sent a reply.

_ Magnus wants to celebrate Christmas, what should I do? _

She sent back a row of crying laughing emojis.

_ We’ll talk tomorrow. _

Alec relaxed; if Izzy wasn’t panicking there was probably time to get this right. Whatever this was. He thought wistfully that he could do with another cocktail.

∞

Magnus knew Alec wasn’t completely comfortable with his Christmas plans but he absolutely gave him a thousand points for not dismissing Magnus’ wishes and trying his best to make it work. 

Alec was quiet as they ate dinner...well, quieter than normal. 

Magnus wanted to tell him again to forget all about Christmas, it was a stupid idea, who even thought of it? But he refrained. Drank his white wine and ate his fish and when Alec gave him  _ that  _ look©...he reached out for his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

Alec didn’t let him lead for long. He was the very epitome of overeager boyfriend when it came to making love. He grabbed Magnus, pulled him close, holding him so tight that Magnus knew there’d be finger marks in the morning, stared intently into his eyes as if searching for confirmation that Magnus still loved him - and then bent down and took his lips in the longest, sweetest kiss of Magnus’ life. 

Magnus himself was no slouch in the overeager department. He slung his arms around Alec’s neck and his legs around Alec’s waist, causing the shadowhunter to be propelled forward at the sudden change in his centre of gravity. They stumbled over to the bed, still kissing and Magnus fell backwards before Alec could throw him, barely drawing a breath before Alec was on top of him, unbuttoning his three closed buttons with his teeth while his hands quested inside the waistband of Magnus’ pants and wrapped lovingly around his glutes, squeezing hard. 

Magnus let the groan he was holding in, out, and relaxed, letting Alec manipulate his body as he pleased. 

With no surprise at all, he found that  he was naked, Alec’s hot hands pinching his nipples before encircling his waist and lifting him so that his back arched; all in the name of getting his tongue into Alec’s belly button. 

He wriggled about because it was ticklish but also set every nerve ending in it’s vicinity on fire. 

“Magnus,” Alec groaned reaching down to fling his own pants off, his penis swaying slightly but quite rigid and erect otherwise, “want you.” 

His lips were on Magnus’ before the warlock could reply and Magnus twirled his wrist, causing the lube to leap from the bedside drawer and into Alec’s hands. It was all the hint that Alec needed to tell him that Magnus was ready to go. 

He prepared him, slowly, thoroughly, the intensity of his focus a kink Magnus didn’t know he had. 

Alec finally breached him, after milking his prostate long enough for Magnus to climax twice. He hardly noticed as Alec penetrated him; that is until he started to move and the languid haze of satisfaction Magnus was floating in was replaced by renewed urgency, lust and passion. 

“I love you so much,” Magnus said hooking his legs around Alec’s waist to urge him even closer.

“Not as much as I love you,” Alec replied, burying his head in the crook of Magnus neck, his breath coming like bellows as he drove them both into a frenzy-filled, sweaty, expletive-laden, orgasm.

They lay next to each other, spent before Magnus turned languidly to Alec, “It’s not a competition you know,” he said. 

Alec grinned, not even having the strength, or the breath, for a full bodied laugh. 

 ∞

“Right so the first thing you need to know about Christmas is presents,” Izzy said.

“How do you know?” Alec asked as they patrolled the streets of Harlem the next day.

“I know because I speak to people other than other shadowhunters,” Izzy said.

“Hey, I speak to non-shadowhunters!” Alec protested. Izzy just gave him a look and smirked.

“Magnus totally counts,” Alec answered her unspoken jibe.

“So, what do you think he’ll like?” Izzy asked.

Alec shrugged, “He likes jewelry, glitter, music, alcohol…” his voice trailed off as he wondered whether he knew his boyfriend as well as he thought.

“That’s a good start, but it's your first Christmas together, you want to make it special.”

“No pressure right?”

“No pressure at all.” Izzy grinned at him. Alec frowned, wondering what could be suitable. 

A Christmas Present...what a strange concept. He ran through every single thing he knew about Magnus in his mind, trying to decide what would be a good present.

“Hey what about one of those vinyl records? Like the really old ones?”

“Do you have a particular one in mind?”

Alec pondered.

“Yes, I think I do. Do you know where we can find them?”

Izzy patted his arm, “Just follow me big brother.”

∞

Izzy not only helped him find the perfect present, but she also rearranged the schedule so that he was off on Christmas day. He knew that Magnus planned on making them dinner so he thought he’d surprise his boyfriend with breakfast. 

He had looked up a traditional Indonesian morning meal and figured if he followed the recipe it wouldn’t turn out too bad. It was a warm rice porridge named  _ bubur ayam _ topped up with soy sauce, fried shallots, shredded chicken, peanuts and crackers. Alec hoped that he’d done it right. He carried a tray back to the bedroom and set it down by the bedside table, hurrying back out again to pick up the vase with one red rose in it. He knew how much Magnus loved a good presentation.

“Magnus?” he called and his boyfriend stirred but didn’t open his eyes, “Magnus?” Alec said louder. Magnus continued to slumber peacefully. Alec shrugged to himself diving beneath the sheets and flipping Magnus over. He opened his mouth without preamble and stuffed Magnus’ dick into it earning a startled yelp from the warlock.

He sucked with industry, like it was the world’s longest, warmest, biggest lollipop.

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh,” Magnus said sitting up as if propelled by an invisible force, “That is no way to wake a man from his dreamssaaaaaahhh,” he moaned as Alec continued to suck for a minute or two more before he let Magnus’ dick go with a loud plop.

“Good, you’re awake, I made you breakfast,” he said.

Magnus just stared in disbelief, “You’re just gonna leave me….unsatisfied?” he whispered.

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus dick with a grin, “You’ll live. My food’s getting cold and I’ve slaved all morning over it.”

Magnus frowned in puzzlement before turning his head to see the covered tray. He reached out, lifted it, and stared for such a long time that Alec thought he might have botched it.

“I thought I smelled  _ bubur ayam _ , but I thought I might be having olfactory hallucinations,” Magnus said a little too casually. Alec’s shoulders dropped in relief.

“So I got it right?” he asked.

Magnus turned to him, eyebrows raised, “ _ You _ made this?”

Alec spread out his arms, “Do you see anyone else here?”

Magnus shook his head, reaching for the spoon and scooping up a spoonful. He tasted it, eyes closed.

“This brings back so many memories you have no idea,” he said eyes still closed and made Alec smile.

“So it’s okay? I did a passable job?”

“You did a great job Alec,” Magnus said and leaned in, catching Alec’s lips with unerring accuracy even with his eyes still closed. He gave Alec a long, drawn out, lazy kiss before jumping to his knees, reaching for the tray and settling it across his lap.

“Now if you’ll excuse me…” he said tucking in. Alec grinned and slid off the bed to go and set up his next surprise. 

Malec wandered out of the bedroom, carrying his empty tray and looking content. Alec watched him come with a smile on his face.

“Stop,” Alec said as Magnus stepped over the threshold of the living room. Magnus obeyed, a huge smile fighting to break out on his face.

“Look up,” Alec said and Magnus did. He glanced back at Alec, face glowing.

“Oops. Mistletoe,” he whispered with a smile so wide it split his face in two. Alec took one step and then another and then he was standing right in front of Magnus. 

“I guess you know what that means,” he said.

Magnus didn't say a word; just reached up, curled his fingers around Alec's neck, and pulled him down,  fusing their lips together like he was a welder. Alec let Magnus plunder his mouth, holding onto Magnus’ dressing gown for dear life. Magnus took his time to _ really _ map Alec’s mouth; making sure he neglected not a single cell in there. When Magnus stepped back from him Alec could barely keep his feet.He swayed from side-to-side mouth open, waiting for his brain to come back online. Magnus smiled smugly.

“ I love that dazed look on your face,” He said, casually slipping around Alec to go to the kitchen and put down the tray, “Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious.”  Magnus continued as Alec stood unmoving, without the wherewithal to even get his mouth to close.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Alec said at last as Magnus came to drape himself all over him. 

“What now?” Magnus asked.

“Um, well…” Alec swallowed finally feeling a few cells come alive, “I thought we’d wait until after dinner to get our presents…”

Magnus pouted, “What? You’d make me wait that long? How cruel,” he complained.

“Fine,” Alec smiled, his plan going exactly as he’d anticipated, “I guess we can do that now.”

Magnus did a little dance, clapping his hands, “Excellent, I’ll get your present. Close your eyes.”

“Okay,” Alec said obediently and did as he was told, standing at ease, smiling just slightly.

“Hold your hands out,” Magnus said and Alec did.

He felt a slightly heavy package, square, probably a box, placed in his hands and opened his eyes without being told to and looked down. He saw a gaily wrapped parcel with a huge blue bow, and Magnus’ smiling face, cat eyes glowing. He wanted to just stand there for a minute and enjoy the sight.

“Well come on!” Magnus urged, “Open it.”

Alec reached for the bow, pulling it loose slowly and letting it the ribbon fall on either side of the box. He opened the lid and peeked in, ready to be grateful for anything that might be in there. He stopped short, staring.

“You got me a…” he said throat going dry. He tried to swallow but all that emerged was a dry click.

“Yes!” Magnus gave a little wiggle of delight at Alec’s reaction, “Do you like it?”

Alec reached in, fingering the silk and satin confection, marveling at its softness. It was even softer than Magnus’ sheets and Alec had thought that they were the very height of flocculent living.

“I…” he began, meaning to say, ‘can’t accept this’ but his hands were already smoothing the fabric down against his torso, reveling in the feel of it against his skin.

“It’s monogrammed,” Magnus said sounding extremely pleased with himself and Alec caught sight of the calligraphed A G L on the pocket of the kimono, “that’s not all, look back in the box.”

Alec looked back into the box to see a set of keys nestling in the satiny depths of the matching hazel silk pants that went with the kimono. 

“I thought that it’s probably time you had your own keys, and your own closet...with some clothes to go in it of course,” Magnus said pointing at the kimono and then rubbing at his neck awkwardly as if he was suddenly unsure of his present. Alec snorted.

“It’s...the most decadent thing I own,” he said.

Magnus smiled, “Good. Everyone needs some decadent things.”

Alec was still staring down at it, “Do you want me to put it on?” he whispered.

Magnus tried to look unmoved but the flush on his olive skin gave him away, “If you want,” he croaked.

Alec took his present to the bedroom, divested himself of the sweat pants he was wearing and slipped on the kimono pants and jacket. It was softer even than it felt by touch and Alec did a little luxuriant shimmy and then giggled, straightening his face out before stepping out of the room and spreading out his arms.

“What do you think?” he asked.

Magnus looked him up and down, eyes liquid and hungry, “I think that...I am going to enjoy taking that off you,” he said his eyes lidding as they stared fixedly at Alec’s crotch, lovingly outlined and encased in green satin.

“Mmm, maybe later. We still haven’t got to my present,” Alec reminded him. 

“Honey, you  _ are _ my present in that outfit,” Magnus replied. Alec didn’t even try to hide how pleased he was by the compliment. He didn’t let it distract him though.

“It’s your turn to close your eyes,” he said.

∞ 

A piano began to play.

_ “Unforgettable...that’s what you are… _ ” the deep hypnotic baritone of Nat King Cole flooded the apartment with intoxicating sound and Magnus almost opened his eyes. He knew for a fact that prior to just now, he did not have this album so perhaps this was Alec’s present. Magnus began to smile. Before they had gotten together, Alec had shown no interest in music or anything that Maryse might consider frivolous. But here he was now, buying Magnus music! 

Not just any music.

Nat King Cole.

_ “Unforgettable, Tho' near or far” _

“You can open your eyes now Magnus,” Alec said softly and Magnus took a step toward Alec’s voice. 

He opened his eyes and smiled, “I love it,” he said, reaching for Alec’s hand. Alec gave it to him and Magnus whirled him around the room in a waltz.

_ Like a song of love that clings to me _

_ How the thought of you does things to me _

_ Never before _

_ Has someone been more. _ ..

_ Unforgettable _ __  
_ In every way _ __  
_ And forever more _ __  
_ That's how you'll stay _ __  
Alec’s smile could have lit up the room especially when Magnus began to sing to him.

_ That's why, darling, it's incredible _ __  
_ That someone so unforgettable _ __  
_ Thinks that I am _ __  
_ Unforgettable, too _ __  
As Nat’s dulcet tones faded at the last line, Magnus dipped Alec and they smiled at each other.

“Would it be too cheesy to kiss you right this minute?” Magnus asked.

Alec grinned, “I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” he said.

Magnus leaned down and Alec strained upward, their lips meeting in soft acknowledgement somewhere in the middle. Magnus lifted his head, smiled and let Alec straighten up. He let go of him, to go and examine the LP that Alec had bought him.

“I must say that I am impressed with your choice,” he said picking up the cover to read the information. He put it down, turning back to the turntable and lifting the stylus and moving it to the middle so it could play the song again, “I’ve been looking for this record for a while. Where did you find i-?” 

Magnus turned around to look at Alec and stopped speaking abruptly when he saw Alec down on one knee; a ring box held out, eyes made brighter by the hazel kimono he was wearing, a question clear as day shining out of them.

  
  



End file.
